1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a displaying method thereof that enhance display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is used for displaying an image on various information processing devices, such as a TV, a monitor, a notebook, and a portable computer. Recently, a display device having a curved shape is being developed, and the display device having the curved shape may provide a display region having a curved shape to provide a user with an image which has been enhanced in 3D effect, absorption and presence.